1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coordinate measuring machine and the method of measuring therein, and more particularly to a coordinate measuring machine and the method of measuring therein, where a probe is brought into contact with a workpiece to measure a shape thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a 3-dimensions coordinate measuring machine is adapted to measure a workpiece, a geometric shape of the workpiece is selected from eight types of "a point, straight line, circle, ellipse, sphere, plane, cylinder or cone" to be input by the key. Then, the workpiece is measured by plural points. After the measure is completed, the execution key of the calculation is operated to measure the geometric shape of the workpiece based on the geometric shape which is input to the calculation part of the 3-dimensions coordinate measuring machine by the key and plural measured values.
However, in the conventional measuring method, it is necessary to select a geometric shape of the workpiece from eight types of "a point, straight line, circle, ellipse, sphere, plane, cylinder or cone" to be input by the key, whereby it was disadvantageous because a mistake could be made by the operator when inputting an instruction.
Moreover, when a 3-dimensions coordinate measuring machine are operated with the joystick, there is a problem that the joystick operation is interrupted because the operator releases the joystick lever when operating the key.